Love Wars
by Cyborg Virus
Summary: Collab Story/ SteampunkW se ha reencontrado con SkywalkerK 'Kevin Stoley' después de entrar en la South Park High y sigue estando sumamente enamorado de él, pero hay alguien de por medio. ¿qué hará? Todo se vale en la guerra y el amor/ Stolovan VS Kevill
1. El Primer Paso

Hola otra vez ^^! les traigo la versión definitiva del Episodio I de Love Wars.

Se supone que antes de esto sucedió lo de MSN Amnesia, solo que Will en vez de teletransportarse le hizo creer a Kevin que lo hizo, cuando realmente se encontraba en South Park. Al terminar el encuentro, luego de borrarle la memoria, Will decide no borrársela a sí mismo, en cambio decide guardarse la experiencia para mantener el recuerdo.

Una semana después consigue integrarse al instituto de South Park, donde tiene como objetivo re-conquistar a Kevin sin que él sepa que es SteampunkW... pero surge un problema, cuando entra en el lugar ve a Kevin y a Clyde besándose en los pasillos. ¿Será esto un impedimento para los planes del chico de goggles?

**ADVERTENCIA:**Shonen-ai/Slash

La historia tendrá Stolovan (KevinxClyde) y Kevill (KevinxWilliam)

Para realizarlo, cada una tomo el papel de un personaje; Chocobollo interpreta a Kevin Stoley, mientras que Sonicalaeriza (Miembro del Chiby Team) interpreta a William Koiv y Clyde Donovan.

*sigh* … empecemos!

**OH! y recuerden!:**  
>-Dialogo-<br>"Pensamiento"

Disclaimer:

Personajes © Matt Stone & Trey Parker

William Koiv © Chiby Team

Historia © Chocobollo & Chiby Team

OOOOOOOO

**Love Wars**

Episodio I: El primer paso

OOOOOOOO

William Koiv's POV:

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que estaba en mi nuevo hogar, un pequeño pueblo de Estados Unidos llamado South Park… donde al parecer, todo era bastante aburrido y frio como en mi país natal, Estonia.

Tal como después de borrar la Memory Card de tu Dreamcast, empecé desde cero en aquel lugar, esperando tener más suerte en mi vida 'social' esta vez.

Me encontraba en el salón, tomando apuntes de todo lo que decía el señor Garrison… pero me costaba concentrarme, pues desde mucho antes el primer día me había sentido bastante atraído por alguien del salón de al lado, cuyo nombre era…

-Sujeto #67 Kevin Stoley…

La voz de Rebecca Cotswolds me sacó de mis pensamientos, ya no estaba en el salón, sino en la cafetería sentado al lado de ella y su hermano gemelo Mark.

-hum?... qué sucede con él?- pregunté mirando a Rebecca con curiosidad y cerrando el libro que tenía en las manos.

-Solo estoy revisando la lista de los usuarios recurrentes a la biblioteca.- dijo ella con su acostumbrada frialdad.

Biblioteca! Eso era! Allí seguramente podría acercarme a mi objetivo. –Debo irme.- les dije a los gemelos tomando mis cosas y saliendo de la cafetería hasta el segundo piso, donde se encontraba la biblioteca del instituto.

"Eureka!" pensé al ver a Kevin sentado en una de las mesas… aunque con el Jedi estaba…. Clyde Donovan, el Taconator.

Suspiré un poco celoso al verlos tan juntos como siempre y caminé hasta uno de los estantes cercanos para tomar un libro cualquiera. Luego, me senté en la mesa de junto fingiendo leer el libro mientras observaba todos y cada uno de los movimientos de Kevin, quien estaba estudiando con el Taconator… o más bien, haciéndole de profesor.

Pude observar como el castaño sonrió, besó a Kevin y se fue. Apreté un poco el libro al ver aquello... "Hijo de puta…" dije para mis adentros al recordar que eran pareja.

Marcador Mental:

Clyde Donovan +3 levels up

William Koiv -7 levels down

Kevin se subió las gafas mientras seguía estudiando y de repente se levantó, acercándose a unas estanterías que se encontraban cerca de mi ubicación estratégica en busca de un libro.

"debo hablarle… p-pero…" pensé y me mordí el labio, aún observándolo detalladamente. Decidí levantarme y acercarme a la misma biblioteca para guardar mi libro y retirarme del lugar…

-ah! has terminado con él? – dijo Kevin al ver el libro que dejaba.- Puedo cogerlo?^^

-sí, claro- contesté con mala pronunciación y sin saludarlo, como si no lo conociera. Además, aún el inglés no se me daba bien…

-gracias ^^ - siguió Kevin en estonio. Lo tomó y volvió a su mesa tranquilamente.

"o/o... c-como supo...?" pensé totalmente asombrado… Se suponía que Stoley no sabía nada de mí y no había hablado lo suficiente con él como para que él supiera que originalmente hablaba ese idioma.

Un poco nervioso, reuní el valor necesario para acercarme a su mesa, tratando de aparentar estar totalmente neutral.

-disculpa... como supiste que hablo estonio...? - le pregunté. "Le estoy hablando a Kevin otra vez…" pensé con cierta alegría al volver a hablarle a aquel chico desde el incidente.

Kevin alzó la cabeza y me sonrió un poco.

- Eres el chico que vino de Estonia, no? William Koiv.

-... así es... – Contesté sorprendido sentándome en la silla que estaba a su lado. - p-pero... como sabes todo eso?

El asiático-americano rió un poco.

-Me gusta estar al día de lo que pasa en el instituto, nunca se sabe cuándo va a llegar un matón nuevo que quiera torturar a chicos como nosotros, verdad?

-Supongo que tienes razón...- dicho esto me quede callado… Mierda! Ahora que tenía la segunda oportunidad de hablar con él no se me ocurría nada!. -… y… tu eres Kevin Stoley… cierto?- Dije un poco dudoso dándome un facepalm mental.

-y... como supiste mi nombre? - Repitió la pregunta al mismo estilo que yo había utilizado anteriormente.

Me sonrojé levemente, un poco asombrado. Como se suponía que debía responder eso!

-eh... vi tu nombre en la lista de los sobresalientes... quería saber a quién debía 'vencer'- la última palabra la había dicho en estonio, pues no recordaba el termino en ingles… hurra por mi memoria. -para ser el que tuviera la mayor nota...

… Eso no me lo creía ni yo…

Stoley se echó hacia atrás en la silla mientras me escuchaba, y luego se inclinó de nuevo hacia mí, sonriendo con cierta travesura, antes de seguir en estonio.

- Llevo encabezando esa lista desde los 8 años...

–... pues... – cambié la expresión seria a una más confiada mientras seguía hablando en aquel idioma extranjero.- pronto serás el numero 2- sonreí maliciosamente.

Kevin me miró sin dejar de sonreír, esa atención que me prestaba me hacía sentir un poco de escalofrío… Luego, él retomó su lectura como si nada.

-'buena suerte con ello'- dijo esta vez en chino.

Lo miré confuso -... disculpa?-. Él alzó los ojos hacia mí nuevamente y sonrió con inocencia fingida. - ves? ya te llevo un idioma de ventaja ^^- Dijo.

-cuantos idiomas hablas?...- Esa era una información de la cual ya disponía pero de todas formas lo pregunté.

-solo 7…- contestó Kevin, de repente su confianza se había esfumado y sonaba un poco avergonzado.

-….tantos?- Fingí sorpresa volviéndole a preguntar, 7 idiomas era bastante.

-pero estoy estudiando tres más! - se apresuró a decir. -... como que tantos? son pocos.

-... yo solo hablo 2... – Dije totalmente apenado, comparado con Kevin ya no me sentía tan inteligente… pero él sonrió con amabilidad.

-Bueno, dos idiomas ya es mucho, no te preocupes.

Me quede pensativo, realmente sentía que había quedando como un tonto frente a él… "Vamos! Piensa". –q-qué estas estudiando?- pregunté señalando el libro, buscándole conversación.

-Ahora? Ingeniería espacial. … Y tú que estudias?.

-Solo leía algo en inglés para…- pensé un poco, buscando en mi memoria interna el diccionario Estonio - Ingles. -…practicar?- dudé por si estaba usando el termino correcto o no… solo esperaba no haberme equivocado.

-Muy bien ^^ ves? Aprendes rápido!.

No me dio tiempo de argumentar nada más, pues Clyde se asomó por la puerta de la biblioteca y llamó a Kevin con la mano.

-Kev! Ven un momento!.- Gritó

La bibliotecaria le chistó, lo que hizo que me riera mucho internamente.

-Disculpa.- dijo Kevin levantándose y alejándose a hablar con Donovan.

-… ok…- respondí a medias, seguro ni me había escuchado… "joder… ahí está ese hijo de puta Dx!" pensé molesto, realmente le había agarrado a Clyde el mismo odio que le tenía Kaede Minami a Azumi Hidaka.

OOOOOOOO

Kevin Stoley's POV:

Me levante del asiento para acudir al llamado de Clyde, quien se veía bastante molesto por alguna razón. -Dime Clahd :3

-Quien es él? òno?- preguntó Clyde con ciertos celos.

-Clyde… en serio?- inquirí alzando una ceja con escepticismo, no podía ser posible que él se pusiera celoso solo porque le hablé a alguien más.

-Justo me voy y al regresar te veo con él.- Clyde se asomó para ver a Will, quien se encontraba distraído. Entonces Clyde se volvió a mí y me miro de forma extraña.

- Me estás poniendo los cuernos?- preguntó mientras se le aguaban los ojos.

-Claro que no! Dx so-solo empezamos a hablar sin más! Además, creo que ni siquiera le caigo bien.- dije pensativo, un poco alterado al ver las lágrimas de Donovan.

-Te creeré.- Dijo secándose las lágrimas como un niño pequeño.

-No seas tonto.- sonreí y le besé la frente para calmarlo un poco. -Solo me gustas tú.

Clyde sonrió complacido. -Nos vemos en la tarde después de clases?

-Tengo entrenamiento de Kung fu.- dije nervioso, pero proseguí antes que volviera a llorar. -Aunque luego podría pasar a buscarte!

-Me parece bien.- Donovan se acercó a mí y beso mis labios, llenándolos con un sabor intenso a tacos (?).

-Nos vemos.- Dijo alejándose. Me quedé observándolo hasta que se fue para volver a la mesa con el chico de goggles.

OOOOOOOO

William's POV:

Moví la cabeza un poco para ver lo que sucedía.

Clyde estaba molesto. Cuando se asomó por la puerta voltee lo más rápido posible intentando que no me descubrieran, luego los seguí mirando.

El otro castaño empezaba a llorar, pero Kevin le besó la frente y luego en los labios… lo que hizo que sintiera un vuelco en el corazón y en estomago, así que decidí enfocarme en el piso antes de seguir viéndolos.

A los pocos minutos, Kevin regresó a la mesa y retomó la conversación.

-Perdona ^^ de qué hablábamos?

-Solo de lo que estábamos estudiando.- contesté rabiando por dentro me sentía bastante impotente y frustrado en ese momento... Realmente me arrepentía de lo que había hecho aquella tarde.

-Entonces sigue contándome.- Stoley se sentó y se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa pero la bibliotecaria nos chistó para que nos calláramos.- Aunque será mejor que vayamos a otro sitio…

-…vamos a la cafetería?- sugerí poniéndome de pie. Tal vez no era correcto… pero tampoco era tan malo no?

-Guay! Vamos!- Contestó él y se levantó recogiendo sus cosas así que le imité, pero cuando paso por mi lado con todos sus libros se le cayó uno y con un rápido movimiento se agacho para atraparlo en el aire. "Wow…" pensé asombrado a verlo hacer aquella maniobra digna de un buen videojuego.

- Ups! Lo siento!- dijo levantándose más cerca de mi.- Un poco más y te cae en el pie…

Abrí los ojos como platos, totalmente sonrojado por los pocos centímetros que nos distanciaban… bien, esto si ERA incorrecto.

Sin darme cuenta, me había quedado viendo a Kevin a los ojos totalmente hipnotizado por el color marrón de sus ojos… como si un Hoothoot hubiera usado 'hipnosis' contra mí.

Al notar que Kevin también me miraba a los ojos, sentí un nerviosismo correr por mi estomago… pero en pocos segundos él sonrió y movió la cabeza.

-Vamos, Will.

Sacudí la cabeza saliendo del trance y luego asentí. -Sí, vamos…

OOOOOOOO

Luego de bajar al primer piso, entramos en la cafetería, que aún se encontraba totalmente abarrotada por la hora del descanso… Mire a todos lados en plan de espía tratando de ver si los Cotswolds aún se encontraban en el lugar, pero al ver lo contrario me relajé un poco.

-Siéntate, por favor. Yo pediré.- ofreció Kevin.- Qué quieres tomar? ^^

-Una malteada de chocolate estaría bien ^^U… - contesté tomando asiento, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido hace algunos minutos.

Kevin dejó sus cosas y corrió a la barra para hacer los pedidos, mientras yo empezaba a jugar con mis dedos, sintiendo como los nervios iban aumentando más rápido que la velocidad de Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Por Dios... estoy en la cafetería con Kevin!... bien, Will... relájate... no pasa nada...! ustedes ya han estado juntos! Que él no lo recuerde es otra cosa…" me decía a mí mismo, tratando de calmarme totalmente asombrado por mi comportamiento interno.

Si no quería que Kevin se percatara, debía tratar de actuar lo más neutral posible... aunque realmente parecía imposible.

.-Aquí tienes.- Dijo Kevin al regresar, pasándome la malteada y sentándose en su puesto para darle un sorbo a su taza de té negro. - Con el frio que hace no apetece salir fuera, verdad?

-Pues… en estonia hace bastante frío la mayor parte del tiempo… así que estoy acostumbrado. Por qué? Quieres salir del instituto o algo?

Tome un poco de malteada y saqué mi iPhone para revisar la hora disimulando el sonrojo por haber dicho aquello de forma tan directa. Stoley lo vio y sonrió.

-Ah! buen gusto!- dijo refiriéndose al iPhone. -Pero no, solo era un comentario más. Normalmente me gusta más estar en los sitios cerrados que en la calle. Si salgo fuera, que sea al espacio! – exclamó emocionándose un poco.

"Cónchale, Will! …no vuelvas a decir cosas como esas Dx!" pensé antes de darme cuenta de lo que había dicho él.

-O_o! … el espacio? Vaya! xD! … eso sería genial, a mi me gustaría verlo con mis propios ojos! Es que ese tema es interesante.- Contesté entusiasmado.

-Sí, por eso estudio ingeniería espacial! Si consigo hacer algo de provecho que sirva arriba, quizás pueda verlo con mis propios ojos! Ya ha pasado antes que han llevado a los ingenieros :3

-En serio? … en ese caso debería ponerme las pilas con mis proyectos xD… Tal vez a la Nasa les interese! Verás… soy inventor… no muy bueno… pero he creado cosas bastante útiles.- presumí recordando varias de las maquinas que tenía en mi habitación.

Kevin me miró raro durante un momento pero entonces sonrió. -De verdad? Me encantaría verlos! Qué suerte tener a alguien con quien hablar de estas cosas, a Clyde no le hace demasiada gracia! xD

Por unos pocos segundos alcancé a celebrar mentalmente como los conejos de Rayman Raving Rabbids para DS su entusiasmo, pero al escuchar Clyde… los ánimos se habían ido de nuevo.

-Clyde?- pregunté aparentando no conocerle, luego apreté un poquito los puños sin que Kevin se diese cuenta, maldiciendo internamente. -Y… si quieres puedo enseñarte unos después de clases.

-Sí, Clyde, mi…- Kevin se sonrojó un poco. -Pareja. Y claro que quiero^^ si tú quieres.

Marcador Mental:

Clyde Donovan +2 levels up.

William Koiv -6 levels down… +1 level up

-Ah… no puedo. Lo siento…- Volvió a decir Kevin.

Marcador Mental (again):

William Koiv -You Lose-

-Bien, no hay problema.- sonreí falsamente. Lo más seguro es que Kevin lo percató, pues su expresión cambió un poco.

-Pero si me das tu número de teléfono podemos quedar otro día.

-Hum… claro…- contesté con el meme it's something en mente mientras sacaba un papel para escribir mi número, aunque el pulso me temblaba. Finalmente, pude escribir bien la información y le pase el papel. –aquí esta.

-A ver…- Kevin lo tomó y lo miró. Luego sacó su iPhone y le hizo una llamada perdida.- Ahí tienes el mío.

-Lo guardaré.- Dije mirando mi celular y haciendo unas tecleadas. -Listo…

Guardé el celular, pero de forma casi inmediata sonó el timbre para entrar a clases.

-Eh… ya debo irme.- dije levantándome. Kevin se levantó también.

-Hasta otra, William!

-sí, hasta luego Kevin.- Sonreí alejándome.

Marcador Mental:

William Koiv +1 extra life.

Caminé por los pasillos con mucha tranquilidad, hasta estar a una distancia prudencial para salir corriendo cual cohete y entré en el baño, escondiéndome en uno de los cubículos con total emoción.

"Si!" pensé viendo el celular. "Avancé al segundo nivel!" estaba emocionado, pues al 'vivir en países distintos' no tenía su número, además con una simple conversación había avanzado bastante. Mis niveles de emoción friki subieron hasta las nubes, pero mi sonrisa desapareció al escuchar la voz de Clyde Donovan del otro lado de la puerta, quien hablaba animadamente con Token Black.

"jodido Clyde... me lleva demasiada ventaja..." me ofusqué.

Cuando escuché que salieron, abrí la puerta del cubículo para salir también. "jódete Clyde Dx!" pensé señalando la puerta de entrada al baño con una pose muy infantil.

OOOOOOOO

Kevin's POV.

Luego de mirar unos segundos a la puerta de la cafetería volví a tomar asiento, pues tenía la siguiente hora libre.

Me dispuse a retomar mi lectura colocándome las gafas de pasta. "Era agradable ese chico…" pensé dándole un sorbo a mi té.

OOOOOOOO

_**South Park es de Matt y Trey**_


	2. Nueva Oportunidad

Otra vez a las andadas =w=!...

**Recuerden!:**  
>-Dialogo-<br>"Pensamiento"

(Pequeñas notas)

Disclaimer:

Personajes © Matt Stone & Trey Parker

William Koiv © Chiby Team

Historia © Chocobollo & Chiby Team

OOOOOOOO

**Love Wars**

Episodio II: Nueva oportunidad.

OOOOOOOO

William's POV

Aquella noche, me encontraba sentado en mi cama haciendo unos bocetos para mi nuevo proyecto mientras le daba recurrentes vistazos a la laptop, en espera de ver cuando Kevin se conectara, él no podía recordar que yo era SteampunkW… así que debía hablarle como si no lo conociera en la realidad…

Era la 1:46 am, así que supuse que ya no se conectaría, hasta que escuché el típico sonido del MSN.

=====SkywalkerK está conectado=====

-se conecto!- Exclamé para rápidamente darle click al aviso y abrir la ventana de conversación.

SteampunkW dice:

·Hola Sky!

SkywalkerK dice:

·Hola, Steam! Cuanto tiempo!

SteampunkW dice:

·Si vale... como has estado?. Por cierto! tengo nueva información ultra secreta para el imperio!

SkywalkerK dice:

·Muy bien!^^ Qué ha pasado? Por fin hablaste con el misterioso chico? 3

SteampunkW dice:

·Así es!... al fin le hablé!... el único inconveniente es que tiene novio...

SkywalkerK dice:

·Vaya... D: Pero no tienes que desanimarte! Yo tampoco creí que conseguiría salir con mi novio!

·Solo tienes que lanzarte :3

SteampunkW dice:

·Cierto que ya tienes novio...! *olvidadizo*… al menos uno de los dos logró conseguir pareja xD...

SkywalkerK dice:

·Y tú también lo harás^^ solo tienes que subir tu autoestima. Yo te conozco y sé que eres un chico genial :3

SteampunkW dice:

·Una cosa es que tú lo pienses y otra es que él lo piense...

SkywalkerK dice:

·Si es tan listo como dices que es lo pensará

SteampunkW dice:

·Eso espero... oh!... ya es tarde... debo irme, cuídate

SkywalkerK:

·Bye! Qué la fuerza te acompañe!

SteampunkW:

·Igual a ti!

=====SteampunkW Ha cerrado sección=====

Suspiré un poco desconfiado de las palabras de Kevin, pues sabía que era algo totalmente imposible… luego de apagar mi laptop la dejé en la parte baja de la cama y me acosté para tratar de dormir un poco.

…

Al día siguiente todo parecía haber transcurrido a tiempo de tortuga, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre de fin de clases y me dispuse a caminar hasta la salida del instituto un poco desanimado… pero una voz llamó mi atención.

Me dirigí hacia el lugar de donde venía la voz de Kevin, pero al acercarme pude ver que estaba con Clyde… así que activando el modo ninja me escondí detrás de una pared cercana.

OOOOOOOO

Kevin's POV

-Qué quieres hacer hoy?^^ 3- le pregunté a Clyde tomándolo por la cintura.

-Vayamos a Tacobell!- propuso él muy entusiasmado, pero lo mire con cierto desgano... no era que no me gustara salir con él, era el lugar…

-Mmn… ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los tacos ^^|||.

-Yo hare que te gusten

-Y cómo lo harás?- Pregunté pellizcándole la mejilla. –por qué no vamos a la tienda de comics? Nunca quieres venir conmigo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, en ningún momento Clyde me había acompañado a una de esas tiendas... Normalmente siempre íbamos a Tacobell o a los sitios de su interés.

-Porque esas cosas no me gustan, son para Geeks y Frikis. Ahora que eres el novio de uno de los chicos más populares debes dejarlos.- Dijo Clyde con cierta sorna.

Me escandalicé. Por Luke! Yo nunca dejaría mis gustos y mucho menos Star Wars solo por ser del grupo social de los 'populares'. –Pero qué dices? D/x Nunca!- me negué.

Pero entonces Clyde soltó una carcajada, como si le hubiera dado gracia mi reacción.

-Solo bromeaba!- dijo entre risas.

Al tranquilizarme un poco lo besé. –entonces qué…- iba a proseguir, pero como por obra de la fuerza recordé que había olvidado un libro importante en el instituto. –Oh Merlín… debo ir a buscar algo… Mejor nos vemos mañana.

Dicho esto me despedí de Clyde y corrí hasta la parte interna del instituto nuevamente.

OOOOOOOO

William's POV

Luego de un rato ya me había cansado de estar observando algo que simplemente hacia que mi marcador mental me bajara 100 puntos cada segundo, así que me di la vuelta para irme pero Kevin paso corriendo a mi lado y entró en el instituto.

"hum?... que le habrá ocurrido?" me pregunté a mi mismo y lo seguí como todo buen masoquista hasta que llegamos a los pasillos, donde se encontraban los casilleros. Me escondí detrás de unos y saqué de mi bolso una maquina pequeña con forma cuadrada para pegarla en la pared y así poder recibir las señales de la contraseña de Stoley.

Mierda… Soy tan stalker que me estaba empezando a dar miedo a mí mismo.

Kevin abrió la taquilla, sacó un libro y volvió a cerrarla. Rápidamente miré la pantalla de mi máquina para averiguar la contraseña, pero la combinación que aparecía allí me hizo dudar de la efectividad de mi propia creación.

"es mi… cumpleaños…" pensé un poco incrédulo, eso era totalmente imposible, no?… empecé a jalar la máquina de la pared para despegarla antes que Kevin notara mi presencia. "Vamos! Suelta!" pensaba mientras forcejeaba hasta que perdí el equilibrio y caí con todo y maquina al suelo.

-ahg!…- exclamé poniéndome la mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

Kevin volteó al escuchar el ruido y me vio. –estás bien?... ah, eres tú!- dijo sonriendo y acercándose a mí para tenderme su mano.

Me sobresalté un poco y quitándome los cables fastidiosos de encima aparté la máquina para poder levantarme. –ah… eh…- No sabía ni que decir, así que simplemente tomé su mano y me puse de pie.

–hehe si, soy yo ^^;... s-solo venia a... a...- buscaba una buena excusa para no quedar como el stalker que era… comencé a mirar a todos lados hasta que me di cuenta que casualmente mi casillero estaba a 2 más hacia la izquierda, así que me acerqué a él y proseguí. –buscar algo! Hahaha- reí nervioso.

–y qué hacías para caerte así? Debes tener cuidado.

–eh… me tropecé…- dije guardando el aparato con bastante torpeza.

Kevin miró el suelo, que estaba totalmente impoluto. –… con qué?

–con… las trenzas.- miré mis zapatos, a pesar de estar bien atadas estaban un poco largas.

–las tienes bien atadas- dijo Kev alzando una ceja.

Sinceramente, mentir no era lo mío… me sentía bastante nervioso buscando la manera de refutar su comentario.

–pero… están largas y… como llegan al piso… pisé una por accidente…- sentía que en cualquier momento la nariz me crecería como a pinocho.

–ya…- sonrió con amabilidad, aunque se notaba que no me creía para nada. –espero que ese trasero no se haya hecho mucho daño- bromeó.

("Merlin! Como le digo eso a un semidesconocido?" pensó Kevin después de aquel comentario.)

La última frase me había tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba escucharla de alguien como él pero luego de levantar una ceja decidí seguirle el juego riendo un poco.

–hehehe… descuida, todo está perfectamente allá atrás…- Cerré el casillero pero como si fuera poco todo lo que me había pasado, me pisé los dedos. –…tsk!- exclamé agarrándolos fuertemente mientras aguantaba las ganas de gritar.

–ah! Cuidado!- dijo Kevin agarrando mi mano para examinarla. –no creo que se hinche ni nada, pero debes tener más cuidado.

–si… lo hare- Me sonrojé un poco al sentir el calor de su mano pero por acto de reflejo la aparté velozmente y fingí que no me dolía. –eh… y tú? Qué haces aquí si ya terminaron las clases?

Pero no recibí respuesta inmediata, por alguna razón Kevin se había distraído. (Con el roce de la mano 3)

-ah… se me olvidó coger el libro de ciencias.- dijo finalmente. –pero me voy ya, nos vemos!- se apresuró a decir sonriendo y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a irse.

Me mordí el labio con un poco de frustración al no tener ninguna idea para que se quedara. –eh… está bien… adiós!- me despedí de él, no quería que se fuera… pero seguramente tendría algo mejor que hacer.

–eh… te pasare un mensaje con lo de los proyectos!- dije en voz alta, recordando que con la emoción del día anterior no lo había hecho.

Kevin se devolvió con curiosidad. –qué proyectos? ah! ya!... Si quieres puedo ir ahora.

Casi pude sentir como el corazón se me detuvo por unos segundos e hizo una diástole fuerte, como si hubiera sido víctima de un infarto provocado por una Death Note. –... justo ahora?- pregunté.

–bueno… si no puedes, ya quedaremos otro día- Dijo Stoley un poco sonrojado mientras sonreía un poco. No era que no podía… es que mi taller, o como lo llamaba mi madre: mi 'habitación', estaba en un estado de total caos desastroso.

-si puedo... es solo que...- vacilé un poco, no encontraba la excusa perfecta para aquella situación… lo que me ponía bastante nervioso. -… no te estoy quitando tu tiempo… verdad?

Quería invitarle, pero el problema de mi 'habitación' y mis dudas no me dejaban dar una respuesta concisa… y si estaba gastando su tiempo? O si tenía planeado encontrase con Clyde esa tarde?...

-no, tranquilo, tengo unas horas libres ahora- sonrió. -así que si tú quieres... te sigo

-bien, vamos...

Salimos del instituto rumbo a mi casa, por más que lo intentaba no podía estar tranquilo, pues esto significaba estar a solas con Kev desde 'aquel día' y esta vez era totalmente diferente. Él pensaba que yo era un extraño y tenía una pareja. Solo deseaba que no sucediera nada, que fuera una visita rápida y se fuera a su casa pronto… aunque realmente eso no era lo que quería.

En el camino platicamos un poco sobre los orígenes de ambos, cosa que fue bastante agradable debido a que con el paso de los años se me habían olvidado ciertas cosas y que él mismo me las dijera en persona lo hacía en cierta forma un poco más 'especial'.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a nuestro destino y abrí la puerta ideando un plan rápido sobre qué hacer con respecto al estado de mi habitación, lo más lógico era; bajar los inventos a la sala.

-espera aquí! Bajare algunos- dije con cierto entusiasmo y subí las escaleras, pero al instante recordé que debía al menos indicarle ciertas reglas que tenía mi madre sobre las visitas. Cuando bajaba pude divisar a Kevin frente a la repisa, así que me oculté un poco detrás de la pared para que no pudiera verme en caso de que volteara.

Kevin miro alrededor con cierta curiosidad y luego se aproximó más a la repisa, donde se encontraban fotos de mi infancia. Tomó una y sonrió con cariño, lo que me sacó una sonrisa del mismo modo.

Con más tranquilidad y una sensación cálida en mi interior retomé mi camino a la habitación… pero aquel sentimiento duró poco, pues enseguida las dudas existenciales sobre qué inventos mostrarle se apoderó de mi cerebro. Simplemente agarré los que estaban más a mi alcance y salí corriendo.

-listo!- exclamé al bajar las escaleras, Kev dejó el marco deprisa en su lugar y se giró hacia mí. –a ver!- dijo emocionado.

Nos sentamos en el sofá y le pasé unos patines automáticos que contenían pequeñas placas fotovoltaicas en la parte superior. –Estos son mis patines- sonreí orgulloso. –Funcionan con energía solar y pueden alcanzar una velocidad promedio de 7,5 metros sobre segundo, lo que es igual a 27 kilómetros por hora- expliqué.

-en serio?- preguntó Kevin agarrando los patines con cuidado mientras los observaba. –placas fotovoltaicas… que pasada.

Suspiré y sonreí menos nervioso, si el resto de la tarde pasaba como hasta ahora estaba 98% seguro de que no ocurriría nada potencialmente Shonen-ai, en especial si no quería que por alguna razón Kevin recuperara ciertos recuerdos.

-aunque prefiero ir con mis propias piernas para moverme deprisa- se rió mientras me veía y luego apartó los patines.

-supongo que no son muy ventajosos cuando puedes ir rápido- reí también y le pasé esta vez una mochila un tanto parecía a los famosos jet packs, pero no tenía cohetes… en vez de eso, poseía una base magnética en el fondo.

-esta mochila aún está en proceso, pero su función es remplazar el modelo de las mochilas cohete...- la encendí y todos los controles cobraron un brillo azul celeste, dejando mostrar en la pantalla del control remoto el estado del ámbito donde nos encontrábamos.

-Descubrí que lo cohetes serían peligrosos para el usuario así que sería mucho mejor usar el magnetismo de la tierra, la mochila contiene un escáner que detecta la polaridad magnética del suelo donde se encuentra el usuario y luego se adapta para tener el mismo polo, de esta forma lograr que la mochila y el suelo se repelan.

Sonreí y tomé algo de aire, haciendo una pausa. –Se puede controlar la 'intensidad' con el control remoto, para así decidir la altura que deseas tener…- Finalicé.

Kevin estuvo un poco serio al principio observando la mochila, luego su expresión cambió a una mas emocionada. –eres increíblemente inteligente, William!... me encanta tu forma de pensar!

Marcador Mental:

William Koiv +25 points

-gracias! es algo que se me da bastante fácil desde pequeño, al igual que los videojuegos- dije bastante confiado, al principio sentía que alardeaba un poco frente a Kev, pero luego recordé que él 'no me conocía' así que simplemente decidí tomarme las cosas con calma.

-si, me pasa igual XD nada como pasar una tarde delante de la Xbox o con el Batman de la play 3… aunque también adoro el cine

Yo sabía de memoria todo aquello, pero de todas formas fingí sorpresa. –el cine? Hay películas muy buenas como mi favorita, Alicia en el país de las maravillas! Otra bastante buena es Star Wars- aproveché para sacar el tema al aire.

-...bastante buena?- Kev sonrió con falsedad, como si yo hubiera cometido blasfemia. -y dime que no hablas de la Alicia de Burton.

Me miró con cierta sorna, lo que me puso un poco nervioso al instante.

-en realidad hablo de todas las versiones, la de Tim Burton es buena, pero me quedo con el libro… y si, Star Wars tiene una trama muy interesante, te atrapa apenas comienzas a verla.- dije retomando la tranquilidad.

-Star Wars es sublime! Es mi saga favorita!- se emocionó de repente, lo que me tomó un poco por sorpresa. -quien habla de Star Wars y no se emociona, no entiende de ficción!

Podía ver el brillo en los ojos de Kev al hablar de la saga galáctica, se veía como un entrenador pokémon totalmente dispuesto a ir por los 150.

-yo no suelo 'emocionarme' por las cosas... siempre trato de mantener mi estado de ánimo 'neutral'- comenté un poco serio. Puede que por dentro siempre mis emociones estallaban, como si se tratara de un videojuego en la vida real… pero no siempre era bueno actuar de esa forma físicamente.

-y por qué quieres ser neutral?- preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

-la gente tiene la costumbre de maltratar a los geeks- dije con cierto desanimo. –así que trato de no parecerlo…- corté allí, pues no quería tener que explicar toda aquella historia que seguro le parecería monótona y una pérdida de tiempo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, en el cual mi cerebro decidió trolearme, haciéndome recordar cuando estuve con Kevin por primera vez. Me sonrojé al instante rogando que no lo notase.

-bueno, eso puedo entenderlo, pero no debes de temer por mostrarte tal y como eres- sonrió de nuevo y coloco su mano en mi hombro, se sentía bastante reconfortante en aquel momento… -no eres un bicho raro, Will, hay muchos como nosotros.

Miré su mano y luego dirigí mi visión a su dueño. –Si tu lo dices…- sonreí de pocas ganas.

Lo siguiente que pasó me descolocó tanto como enterarme que el jefe de Carly en Transformers trabajaba para los Decepticons. Kevin se inclinó sobre mí, dándome un beso rápido en la mejilla. Luego se apartó al momento tocándose los labios un tanto sonrojado.

- lo-lo siento! No sé por qué he hecho eso! yo...

Se notaba bastante sorprendido de sí mismo y no tenía palabas, al igual que yo…

-tengo que irme!- dicho esto, tomó su bolso y salió corriendo de la casa.

Totalmente fuera de base me quedé inmóvil, con la mano en la mejilla viendo hacia la puerta con la mirada perdida.

Eso sí que había jodido mi tranquilidad emocional.


	3. Confusión y Desilusión

Hi people :3!... he aquí el cápitulo 3 xD! Está vez narrado desde el punto de vista de Kevin Stoley y escrito por nuestra querida Chocobollo 3!

**Recuerden!:**

-Dialogo-

"Pensamiento"

(Pequeñas notas)

Disclaimer:

Personajes © Matt Stone & Trey Parker

William Koiv © Chiby Team

Historia © Chocobollo & Chiby Team

OOOOOOOO

**Love Wars**

Episodio III: Confusión y Desilusión

OOOOOOOO

Kevin Stoley's POV:

Después de tres días enteros intentando convencer a Clyde para que me acompañase a la tienda de cómics y tener que invitarle a unos cinco tacos, lo conseguí. Estaba muy emocionado con ello, aunque en mi mente todavía le daba vueltas a lo que pasó con William Koiv. Por qué le besé? Oh, Merlín, me daba tanta vergüenza encontrármelo por el instituto ahora! Menos mal que no coincidimos de nuevo, me moriría si tenía que volver a hablar con él a solas después de haberle robado un beso. Que fue en la mejilla, sí, pero aun así…

Miré a Clyde, que hojeaba algunos cómics sin mucho interés, e intenté animarme y no pensar mucho en aquello. Clyde Donovan era mi novio. Me había costado muchísimo salir con él, casi tanto como completar un álbum de barajitas de colección y no podía dejarlo escapar por un desliz con otro chico, por muy lindo que me pareciese y mucho que tuviésemos en común…

-Mira, Clyde, este comic te gustaría!- dije acercándome a él.- El increíble Taconator! un chico adicto a los tacos, como tú.- reí mientras le abrazaba por la cintura.

-Y de qué va?- preguntó él interesado, seguramente al oír la palabra taco entre todo lo que había dicho. Sonreí y pasé un par de hojas para que lo viese.

-Llega del futuro donde los tacos son muy importantes para vivir, para matar a la madre del que será el creador de los robots asesinos que están acabando con la tierra… Es broma, se llama Terminator.

-Muy chistoso – rió él apenas, agarrando el comic para leerlo por su cuenta. Me ilusionaba mucho que estuviese allí conmigo, así que sonreí como un idiota mientras le miraba. Me daban ganas de sacar el iPhone y hacerle una foto, pero seguramente se molestaría porque lo vería 'raro', como siempre me decía.

-Si ves algo que te gusta dímelo, te lo compraré.- dije simplemente, volteando para ver más cosas.

-Aha...

Clyde se puso a ver los estantes sin mucho interés, seguramente buscando alguna playboy entre tanto dibujo, pero de repente algo le llamó la atención, para mi sorpresa.

-Mira esto Kevin!

Alargó una mano para coger un cómic de Mysterion, pero su mano se topó con la de alguien.

William Koiv.

Me sonrojé al momento sin poder evitarlo cuando aquel recuerdo volvió a mi cabeza como si al desecharlo hubiera vuelto en el boomerang de Link. Will también parecía sorprendido de vernos allí, pero sobretodo de ver a Clyde.

Yo, maldiciendo por dentro al destino y sus ganas de jugar conmigo, intenté mantener la calma todo lo que pude cuando me acerqué a ellos, forzando una sonrisa que por Skywalker esperé que pareciese normal.

-Ho-hola Koiv!- dije con un tono de voz demasiado agudo y elevado como para cumplir sus propósitos de apariencia. Miré hacia las estanterías para evitar su mirada.- Qué querías, Clyde?

Will se veía algo cortado también y supuse que sería por lo mismo. Por Yoda, seguramente estaba pensando que era un… hombreriego que le había besado a él estando con otro!

Hombreriego… esa palabra ni siquiera existía en ninguno de los idiomas que hablaba!

-... Hola Kevin, hola Clyde...- murmuró William apartando la mano el cómic. Clyde lo agarró al momento, al ver que el otro lo había soltado. Y habría estado muy orgulloso de él por ello si no me estuviese sintiendo por dentro tan culpable…

-Hola!... eh, no te conozco... quién es, Kevin?- me preguntó, volviendo sus inocentes ojos verdes hacia mi. Pero yo sabía que sus palabras no tenían nada de inocentes. Él nos vio juntos en la biblioteca y solo quería ponerme nervioso, por si de veras había algo entre Koiv y yo.

Que no lo había… Y podía jurar y apostar todas las temporadas de Star Trek que tenia a que jamás lo habría!

-Es William Koiv, le conocí en la biblioteca el otro día, recuerdas? Will, él es Clyde Donovan- presenté, aunque me pregunté por qué William sabría el nombre de Clyde ya.

-Mucho gusto, William.- sonrió Clyde, tendiéndole la mano.- al parecer ya sabías mi nombre…- dejó caer, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Si aquello ocurriese, debía empezar a trabajar en la Oclumancia.

-Sí, conozco a varias personas del instituto.- contestó el otro, sonriendo también, aunque de una manera más falsa según entendí. Me mordí el labio horrorizado, deseando que la tierra se me tragase o llegase de repente Aslan y me llevase a Narnia para nunca volver.

-Ehm... - miré de reojo a Koiv. Llevaba de nuevo aquellos goggles en la cabeza y me hacia algo de gracia como le quedaban, con aquel pelo tan fino y claro… Cuando me di cuenta de que mis pensamientos se desviaban hacia terrenos peligrosos carraspeé y miré a Clyde. - Te gusta ese comic, Clahd?

-Sí! Lo quiero!- contestó él emocionado, agarrando todos los volúmenes y apilándolos en mis manos.

-Todos? – sonreí un momento, divertido.- Vale, te los compraré! Espérame aquí!

Cuando di la vuelta para ir a las cajas casi choqué con William, que seguía callado. Mis ojos se encontraron un momento con los suyos y las ganas de volver a besarle volvieron por un momento, haciendo que me sonrojase.

-Ah... lo siento, William…- murmuré bajando de nuevo la cabeza y corriendo hacia el dependiente. -Descuida…- le escuché decir a mis espaldas.

Intenté ser rápido y volver antes de que pudiesen decirse algo entre ellos, con miedo de que Koiv confesase a Clyde que era el peor novio del mundo y además un maldito pervertido, o al menos así me sentía yo en aquel momento. Pero cuando volví Clyde ya estaba hablando animadamente, haciendo uso de su increíble don de gentes que tenía desde niño y del que yo (y William al parecer) carecía por completo.

-También te gustan estos sitios como a Kev? Pensaba que él era el único del pueblo!- le dijo de broma.

-Sí, suelo venir a menudo para comprar los nuevos títulos…- contestó William algo nervioso de nuevo. Me apresuré a entrar en la conversación.

-Bueno… alguien me debe una disculpa.- dejé caer, dándole un pequeño codazo a Clyde y pasándole la bolsa de la compra, la cual se llevaba toda mi paga semanal.

-Si hehe… Gracias, Kevin.- me sonrió Clyde cogiendo la bolsa y dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla, que me tomó totalmente desprevenido. Me acaricié la cara sonrojado y le miré, sonriendo ligeramente al verle así.

Por unos segundos, mientras él abría la bolsa para mirar el contenido, observé su pelo castaño y su piel clara y suave que tanto me gustaba. Hacía muchos años que suspiraba por Clyde Donovan… Desde los doce años creo recordar haber estado totalmente rendido a sus pies, intentando llamar su atención de mil maneras que nunca resultaban. Él siempre fue demasiado popular y solicitado y no le faltaban las amistades…

Ahora me sentía tonto por haber tenido dudas con otro chico.

O mejor dicho, por estar teniéndolas…

La voz de Koiv me sacó de aquellos pensamientos.

- Yo... debo irme, nägemist... – dijo apresuradamente, sin tomar ningún comic.

Se fue a paso ligero y el peso de la culpabilidad me derrumbó finalmente. Qué me pasaba? Yo no era una persona cobarde, que se quedaba callado y sin hacer nada en situaciones así! Mis padres me habían inculcado desde bien pequeño los valores de la valentía y la determinación y parecía que en solo unos días los estaba echando a perder.

-Espérame aquí, Clyde, olvidé decirle algo sobre unos apuntes que le dejé.

-Ah…claro! Te alcanzo luego.- me sonrió simplemente mientras seguía mirando sus tomos.

No esperé más y salí corriendo detrás de William. Debía aclarar aquel asunto de una vez y pedirle perdón por haber sido tan mezquino con él, en lugar de recibirle como a un buen amigo llegado de otro país.

-William!- llamé, dándole alcance.

Por un momento pensé que no se detendría y me ignoraría por completo, pero finalmente volteó, algo nervioso, dándome tiempo a llegar junto a él y pararme el ritmo de respiración.

-Oye... – empecé, sin saber como seguir realmente. - Lo del otro día... ya sabes…- me mordí el labio incómodo y di unos saltitos, sin poder estarme quieto ante una situación como aquella tan delicada.- Espero que no te molestase... fue sin pensar.

Para mi horror se sonrojó de una manera adorable y quise matarme, haciéndome un Harakiri con la espada láser de Darth Vader por lo menos.

-No, descuida... sé que fue sin intención...- contestó, dándome la razón encima para hacerme sentirme peor aún. Pero debía lidiar con ello, ya que me lo merecía y el karma lo sabía muy bien.

-Lo que quiero decir es que... – Cerré los ojos un momento, intentando controlar mis pensamientos e ideas, siempre claras y ahora tan confusas y revueltas por alguna misteriosa razón que debía averiguar lo antes posible.- Nada... realmente no sé por qué lo hice.- reconocí finalmente.- No soy de esos que se aprovechan de alguien aun teniendo pareja…

Will asintió sin más, sin apartar su mirada celeste de mí.

-Sé que no eres así... – murmuró como si me conociese de toda la vida. Noté como se sobresaltaba un poco y se ponía más nervioso y aquello me confundió ligeramente.-Digo! no pareces ser el tipo de persona que lo haga y tampoco lo hiciste agrede, así que... no hay problema... – Se llevó una mano a la nuca y miró a nuestro alrededor. Parecía decaído y yo debía arreglar mis errores lo antes posible.

-Entonces... crees que podemos seguir siendo amigos? – dije, intentando sonreírle más animado.- La verdad, nunca he conocido en el pueblo a alguien con los gustos tan afines a los míos.

Y aquello era verdad de la buena, tan real como el amor de Han Solo hacia la princesa Leia. De hecho, no me explicaba como la tienda de cómics seguía abierta después de tantos años. Quizás el resto de los chicos decían que no leían cómics solo por aparentar ser cool y después en secreto los compraban, no sé… Pero el caso era que Will era como yo y tener un amigo íntimo me vendría muy bien, sobretodo porque nunca había tenido uno.

-Claro, no veo porqué debe afectar lo que sucedió ese día, fue solo... un beso en la mejilla.- contestó, sonriendo un poco.

-Si, cierto…- murmuré, devolviéndole la sonrisa. - Entonces estaremos en contacto, vale?

-Vale

Nos miramos durante unos segundos más y finalmente carraspeé, mirando hacia atrás algo nervioso.

-Bueno… tengo que volver o Clahd se preocupara.- expliqué.- Hasta otra!

-Hasta luego.- se despidió sonriendo de nuevo.- Y que la fuerza te acompañe!- me gritó. Volteé riendo.

-Jaja, a ti también!

Corrí de nuevo hacia la tienda, para encontrarme con Clyde esperándome en la entrada. No parecía muy preocupado, pero nada más llegué junto a él le di un pequeño beso, que recibió con sorpresa.

-Perdona, ya está todo claro.- le sonreí con cariño.- quieres que te acompañe a casa?

-Por supuesto! y puedo preparar unos tacos si quieres!- se entusiasmó, haciéndome reír de nuevo.

-Claro, vamos!

OOOOOOOO

No tardamos en llegar a su casa y dejé mis cosas en el salón mientras él iba hacia la cocina para prepararme lo prometido. Fui con él al momento y le contemplé. La verdad era que físicamente Clyde y William se podía parecer un poco, pero no tenían mucho más en común. De hecho, pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera se parecían tanto en el físico…

-... qué opinas?- dejé caer, sentándome en la mesa y cruzándome de brazos mientras él abría la nevera en busca de los ingredientes.

-Sobre qué?

-Sobre William Koiv. Le dije que podríamos quedar a veces.- tanteé, esperando que no le molestase.- Para ir a la tienda de comics y eso, así tú no tienes que venir si no quieres.- solté una pequeña risotada nerviosa por la situación cuando centró su mirada en mi, algo pensativo.

-Pues... supongo que no hay problema – contestó finalmente, volviendo a centrarse en los ingredientes.- Siempre y cuando me seas fiel.- rio.- Es broma...

-Claro que te seré fiel!- exclamé al momento. Por unos segundos dudé de mi mismo, pero luego sacudí la cabeza para quitar aquellos malos pensamientos.

-Y recuerda comprarme el tomo de Mysterion cada vez que vaya saliendo, quizás tu amigo friki consiga un comic de tacos para mí.- siguió divertido, sin hacer demasiado caso a mi afirmación.

-Lo haré, pero no le llames así, por favor, podría causarle problemas en el instituto- suspiré un poco, apoyando un codo en la mesa y la barbilla en mi mano.

-Como digas... – rió él, mientras seguía a lo suyo. – Pero no creo que vaya a causarle problemas si lo llamo así, ya de por si se le nota por encima que es friki.

-Y qué? yo también lo soy – sonreí un tanto divertido, alzando una ceja. - Pero tienes razón, intentaré vigilarle…- terminé, mirando hacia la ventana.

Normalmente los chicos como yo tenían problemas de bulling en el instituto y William era la novedad europea ahora.

Clyde dejó el plato con los tacos en la mesa, sacándome de aquellos pensamientos.

-Y qué? piensas cuidarle acaso? – rodó los ojos, sonriendo con sorna.- Kevin, si no fuera por mí, Craig te tuviera la vista encima y lo sabes... los frikis son como un imán para él.- mi sonrisa se ladeó cínica con aquello.

-Y si no fuera porque me controlo, Craig tomaría de su propia medicina, lo sabes. - Le recordé. - Pero Will no es cinturón negro como yo, me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar.

Clyde se sentó y comió un taco, así que le imité pensando que la conversación se había terminado.

-Pero si lo cuidas a él no me cuidaras a mí…- murmuró entonces. Le miré sorprendido y vi que tenía los ojos aguados.

-Clyde… claro que cuidaré de ti!- exclamé acercándome a él y frotándole el pelo. – Pero la diferencia es que a ti te quiere todo el mundo, nadie te haría daño.

-claro... como digas... -Se secó las lágrimas sin dejar de comer, haciéndome sonreír de nuevo.

Le di un par de mordiscos al taco, solo por cortesía ya que no me gustaban mucho y luego lo dejé de nuevo en el plato, mientras le miraba comer a él.

Y desvié la mirada hacia la ventana, pensando nuevamente en Will.

OOOOOOOO

William´s POV

Con cierto desánimo me fui a casa, donde me esperaban mis preciados proyectos inconclusos, aunque no sentía la necesidad de sentarme en mi escritorio y trabajar en ellos… todo lo contrario, tenía la idea de encerrarme en mi habitación para simplemente recostarme un rato y escuchar los soundtracks de mis videojuegos preferidos.

Al llegar recordé que no había comprado ningún comic, pero le di la más mínima importancia.

-Will! Al fin llegaste, dónde estabas?- preguntó mi madre exigiendo explicaciones, pero solo subí las escaleras en silencio lo más rápido que pude y cuando estuve por fin en mi habitación la cerré con llave.

Todavía con pesadez, miré alrededor de la habitación… desordenada como siempre y solo iluminada por la luz de la laptop que nunca parecía tener descanso, pues rara vez la apagaba. En vez de tirarme en la cama como si fuera un Snorlax decidí tomar la laptop y colocarla en el escritorio, quizás SkywalkerK se conectaría y… no, no pasaría, estaba más que seguro.

Suspiré y dejándola a un lado tomé algunos planos con la intención de modificar uno de los diseños, cosa que logró distraerme por unas horas, hasta que escuché el sonido del MSN.

"se conectó!" pensé sorprendido, pero cuando moví la laptop hasta mí pude ver que solo era otro de mis contactos. Cerré los ojos y me llevé la mano al puente de la nariz, era más que evidente que él no se conectaría, seguro estaba con el Taconator haciendo cosas que ameritarían un PukeRainbows.

-Acéptalo, se acabo William… esto es Game Over… has perdido- me dije a mi mismo en voz baja apagando la máquina, todo indicaba lo mismo… Al haberle borrado la memoria a Kevin había cometido un error, además de darle la ventaja a otra persona. –o solo… el final de la trama de este juego no era que SkywalkerK y SteampunkW terminaran juntos…- finalicé con resignación.

OOOOOOOO

_**South Park NO es mío**_


	4. El ataque del ascensor y gustos secretos

Konnichi wa! La eriza azul reportándose con el nuevo cap de Love Wars!... sé que fue full tiempo sin actualizar y me disculpo por eso … y el por qué decidí retomarlo pues mi nueva partner Kevill quería saber qué sucedía, así que me toca terminar de escribirla sin ayuda de choco hehehe.

**Recuerden!:**

-Dialogo-

"Pensamiento"

(Pequeñas notas)

Disclaimer:

Personajes © Matt Stone & Trey Parker

William Koiv © Chiby Team

Historia © Chocobollo & Chiby Team

OOOOOOOO

**Love Wars**

Episodio IV: El ataque del ascensor y los gustos ocultos.

OOOOOOOO

William's POV

Había transcurrido una semana desde que el Game Over de toda la situación con SkywalkerK o Kevin Stoley era oficial... por más que me costara asimilar la situación esa era la verdad y tenía que apegarme a ella, ya no había vuelta atrás. En el trascurso de la misma conseguí ignorarlo a él y a su nueva pareja por completo, por más que eso me bajara el HP y los ánimos... incluso evitando el cruzar palabras o cualquier cosa por el estilo en la biblioteca o en la cafetería. Hasta que un día caminando por los pasillos del instituto escuché sus voces.

"No William... debes ignorarlos" me dije a mi mismo mordiéndome el labio inferior. Estaba decidido a ignorarles como estaba haciendo hasta ahora pero una de sus frases llamó mi atención.

-Lo siento Kevin, no puedo- Escuché decir a la voz de Clyde en tono serio y cortante… no podía qué?

Como todo buen masoquista me escondí detrás de la pared, odiándome por quedarme a escuchar una conversación que quizás me dejaría sin HP el resto del día... o quizás hasta el de la semana...

-pero Clyde… es súper importante para mí!- le replicó el joven Jedi, de forma insistente.

-Lo sé, pero ya he quedado con Bebe para ese día… ya sabes cómo se pone ella cuando le cancelan.

-Pero yo soy tu novio, no? Pensé que había una pequeña prioridad en estos casos…- volvió a insistir Kev, intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque era más que obvio que no lo estaba logrando.

Me asomé un poco para poder observar más a detalle la situación, todo sonaba bastante serio... y como un buen Agente Secreto de la Elite Penguin Force (EPF) debía obtener un reporte mental completo de lo sucedido. Razón; simple curiosidad.

-Y siempre es así- Le contestó Clyde tomándole la mano a Kevin para acariciarla un poco, pero algo en su rostro no cuadraba con la situación... –Lo lamento, pero no puedo cancelar, te lo compensaré, ¿está bien?

Kevin se mordió el labio inferior no muy convencido... se veía tan adorable cuando hacía ese tipo de gestos. Finalmente esbozó una sonrisa falsa y prosiguió. –bien...- respondió con resignación.

-¡Entonces hasta mañana!- Se despidió Clyde con una sonrisa más que victoriosa, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Kevin por suerte.

"¡Rayos!" pensé apartándome y pegándome por completo a la pared cuando noté que se dirigía hacia la puerta, esperando que realmente no me notara mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Pero gracias a la vista humana y a sus puntos ciegos no lo hizo, sólo siguió de largo extrañamente animado.

William Koiv – Nueva habilidad desbloqueada: espionaje masoquista.

Con sumo cuidado me volví a asomar, preguntándome si debía entrar o no en el salón. Kevin se había quedado mirando cómo se había marchado el Taconator sobándose la nuca, no se veía para nada contento...

"Mejor no... recuerda William, Game Over..." me dije a mí mismo suspirando con pesadez y empezando a retirarme para pasar de largo como si no hubiera escuchado absolutamente nada de la conversación.

End of William's POV

OOOOOOOO

El sábado de esa semana se estaba llevando a cabo la firma del libro Los 8 Anillos del Crepúsculo por parte de su autor, el escritor argentino Shadow Jenova, y como era de esperarse, el chico de goggles sería el primero en estar listo para obtener su autógrafo.

O al menos eso era lo que él intentaría...

Corría apresurado entre la multitud después de haber adquirido el libro en el stand del evento, apresurándose para llegar hasta la fila pues se había quedado dormido ese día y ahora iba algo tarde, razón por la que la fila estaba más larga de lo que él esperaba. Suspiró agotado y miró la hora en su celular deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido.

-Will?- escuchó mencionar a una voz bastante familiar, por lo que volteó de inmediato en búsqueda de la persona. Al ver quién era abrió los ojos arqueando las cejas. –Kevin!...- exclamó, sorprendido en cierta forma de verlo en ese lugar y más aún por no estar delante de él den la fila. –No imaginé que vendrías acá!

-No! Yo... sí!- contestó Kevin, sonriendo radiante y de alguna forma nervioso por haber sido visto por alguien de la escuela en un lugar tan 'ñoño' como en el que estaban. –Llevo esperando esto toda la semana! Soy un gran fan de este escritor!- dicho esto levantó un poco su bolso para mostrarle al castaño las chapas que llevaba, con los dragones y brujos protagonistas en algunas de las sagas posteriores al libro actual.

William llevó sus manos al bolso y lo sostuvo para poder apreciar mejor las imágenes en las chapas, detallándolas. –Woah, qué genial! Las compraste en la tienda que está allí en planta baja, cierto?- preguntó recordando la tienda de recuerdos que había visto al entrar al edificio.

-Sí! Me encanta ese sitio!- siguió el asiático entusiasmado. –Aunque en mi opinión tienen demasiado stuff del Señor de los Anillos- rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca, no era un secreto que el pelinegro tuviera cierto desdén por aquella saga y menos para Will, quien había leído múltiples veces en las conversaciones online con SkywalkerK su desagrado hacia El Señor de los Anillos.

-Es porque son diseños afines- contestó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Pronto la gente alrededor de ambos empieza a quejarse y a reclamar, así que el castaño los miró extrañado y sin entender, hasta que se percató que la razón de la algarabía era porque la fila había avanzado mientras se quedaba hablando con Kevin, totalmente distraídos.

-Uh... lo siento!- se disculpó e inconscientemente tomó la mano del asiático, sorprendiéndole y haciendo que se sonrojara al momento, pero igual le siguió hasta la mesa donde se encontraba el escritor. Pero cuando Will se percató de lo que había hecho le soltó enseguida, dejando que él se acercara primero.

-Ah...- emitió, algo aturdido por las acciones del chico con goggles, pero pronto espabiló sacudiendo un tanto la cabeza. –Nihao! E-es un placer conocerle en persona!

El autor rió divertido por las expresiones que hacía Kevin y tomó el libro. –Es bueno conocer a uno de mis fans- dijo mientras lo abría para poder firmar la contraportada. –A quién le dedico la firma, joven?

-A Kevin Stoley!- exclamó aún sonrojado, esta vez por la emoción del momento.

Pronto el escritor hizo una dedicatoria en la página y lo firmó antes de cerrar el libro y entregárselo al asiático-americano. –Aquí tienes... y tú? Chico Steampunk?- le preguntó a Will riendo y volteando hacia él. Enseguida los nervios se apoderaron de él como un pokémon fantasma poseyendo a otro, haciendo que frunciera el ceño y bastante serio le entregara el libro.

-A William Koiv, por favor...- pidió carraspeando un poco.

Nuevamente el autor firmó y regresó el libro gustoso. –Hasta luego chicos! Y no olviden seguir leyendo!- exclamó despidiéndose con la mano mientras los dos salían de la fila. Pero Kevin se había quedado algo pillado al escuchar cómo el hombre había llamado a William, aunque decidió no darle mucha importancia y abrazó su libro con cariño.

-Merlín, fue genial, verdad?!- dijo emocionado y suspiró. –No puedo creer que Clyde se lo haya perdido.

"Con que a eso se referían el otro día en el salón..." pensó William abriendo el archivo del informe en su cerebro para repasar lo sucedido en aquel momento. –Sí...- rió a duras penas. –... Cierto, es raro que no haya venido contigo... y eso?- le preguntó de forma inocente, actuando como si no supiera nada acerca del asunto.

-Quedó con alguien...- respondió el otro algo avergonzado, pero luego miró a su acompañante y sonrió. –Pero no importa, tenemos la firma!- dijo volviéndose a emocionar. –Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Ante aquella pregunta Will comenzó a dudar, no estaba muy seguro si debía pasar tanto tiempo con Kevin después de haber decidido abandonar todo, pero los sentimientos que tenía por Stoley ganaron la contienda. –Ah... vale- aceptó, al fin y al cabo nadie conocido podría verlos allí. –Dónde está la fuente de sodas?- continuó algo desubicado, era la primera vez que visitaba aquel lugar y de broma había logrado conseguir el salón del evento.

-No, pero vamos a una cafetería, yo invito- sonrió Kevin señalando el ascensor. –En el piso de arriba hay una muy tranquila y buena.

-Piso de arriba...- Repitió Koiv por lo bajo un tanto nervioso mirando el ascensor. Casi fue como un baño de agua fría para él, ya era suficiente con haber tenido que subir hasta el piso 14... en definitiva odiaba los rascacielos. –Creo que está bien, gracias de adelantado- respondió con su mal dominio del inglés, cometiendo un pequeño error gramatical.

Se acercaron hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón para llamarlo sin muchas ganas, aquella espera se había hecho eterna y los nervios del castaño causado por su miedo irracional a las alturas aumentaban progresivamente. "Ojalá todo termine pronto..."

Finalmente el elevador llegó y abrió sus puertas, permitiendo que Kevin entrara con él mientras le sonreía y marcó el botón del piso 15.

"Destino de mierda..." maldijo el de goggles mentalmente al estar totalmente a solas con el mayor en aquel gran ascensor, pero pronto suspiró, tratando de calmarse "Muy bien... relájate... sólo es un piso así que no estarás mucho tiempo subiendo... o a solas con él" pensó. Casi lograba su cometido cuando de repente todo se detuvo de forma un tanto brusca, haciéndole casi perder el equilibrio.

-C-creo que hemos llegado...- dijo no muy seguro y caminó hasta la puerta, pero se pasmó al instante al notar que estas no abrían. –... Ay no...

-Ah...- Kevin miró los botones y luego al castaño, sabía lo que sucedía. –Estamos parados en medio- respondió con pesar, suspirando algo resignado ante la mala suerte. Y en ese momento por un mal giro del destino recordó un par de cosas que terminaron por hacerle sonrojar y mirar a William de reojo, quien miraba a todos lados con cierto desespero al escuchar las palabras de Stoley.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a la alarma para activarla, pero para empeorar las cosas el botón estaba trabado. Quién rayos hacía el mantenimiento en ese edificio!? El Dr. Eggman!?

-No no no no no no...!- repetía Will por lo bajo. "Calma, calma... no pasa nada..." –Ah fuck!... qué hacemos!?- le preguntó a Kevin, quien intentaba no mirarle otra vez, pero al notarle tan alterado se volvió hacia él de nuevo y parpadeó. –Estás bien? Tienes claustrofobia?- quiso saber.

-N-no!- negó con la cabeza, l que realmente le preocupaba era que se quedaran a oscuras por alguna falla eléctrica y/o la altura a la que estaba. –S-sólo que... no me agrada la idea de estar atrapado mientras... el evento sigue sin nosotros!- se apresuró a decir como excusa, no quería que nadie se enterara de sus miedos ni por todos los anillos de Mobius.

-Es cierto!- se quejó Kevin al darse cuenta, luego se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó caer en el suelo del ascensor. –Esto sí es mala suerte...

Justo en ese momento el ascensor hizo un ruido fuerte de arranque, al principio eso alertó a William pero cuando menos lo esperaba todo quedó totalmente a oscuras, sacándole un grito un tanto agudo que dejó algo sordo a Kevin.

-... Wi-William?! Tranquilo- se apresuró a añadir poniéndose de nuevo de pie y buscando al otro para confortarle. Cuando dio con sus brazos los apretó suavemente, dándose cuenta de lo delgado que estos se sentían. Por su parte, Will se sobresaltó al percatarse del tacto olvidando por completo con quién estaba y casi volvió a gritar totalmente aterrado, pero enseguida regresó a la realidad sonrojándose un poco.

-... Estoy bien estoy bien!- repitió más para sí mismo que para el asiático, sin intenciones de abrir los ojos. "A la mierda! Por qué tenía que pasarme estoy hoy?! Y con Kevin?!" Se preguntó frustrado, moviendo de forma inconsciente sus temblorosas manos hasta los hombros del contrario para posarlas allí. –S-seguro f-fue una falla e-eléctrica...

Kevin se sobresaltó un poco al sentir las manos de Will sobre sus hombros y notó su rostro arder, aunque era una suerte que el otro no le pudiese ver o volvería a quedar como un total pervertido. Sujetó sus brazos con un poco más de firmeza, ahora bajando las manos hacia sus codos. –Tranquillo, pronto nos sacarán de aquí... cuando se den cuenta que el ascensor está parado.- dijo para reconfortarle, pero al notar cómo temblaba ligeramente se dejó caer con él al suelo con lentitud hasta que quedaron sentados por completo. –Sólo cierra los ojos y piensa que estás en tu cama durmiendo, vale?- le dijo sonriendo un poco.

-E-están cerrados...- afirmó Will con voz temblorosa, pasando el vértigo que había sentido al dejarse caer. "ojalá nos saquen de aquí pronto! No creo poder estar así por mucho tiempo!" pensó tragando saliva aún nervioso y dudando si debía explicarle al contrario su temor a la oscuridad... aunque ya a estas alturas era algo bastante obvio. –Y... n-no puedo imaginar eso...- negó con la cabeza, a sabiendas que si lo hacía terminaría imaginándolo con Kevin allí y eso no era una opción después de todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Al percatarse de la posición en la que estaban el castaño quiso soltarle, pero el miedo se lo impedía por más que no quisiera tener contacto físico con el chico.

-Vamos, sólo inténtalo- le insistió Stoley, apoyando su frente contra la de Will y le apretó suavemente los brazos una vez más, era más que evidente para él que el menor estaba muerto de pánico. "No! Idiota qué haces?!" pensó Koiv alterado, mordiéndose el labio inferior aún más nervioso al tenerle tan cerca, temblando ocasionalmente mientras su corazón latía con fuerza.

–Una noche fría y lluviosa, tú en tu cama cubierto de mantas calientes- Continuó SkywalkerK sonriendo mientras hablaba con un tono confortante. –Oyes la lluvia en la ventana pero te da igual, porque estás muy bien ahí, verdad?...

Will asintió e intentó imaginarlo, pero al tenerle tan cerca sólo podía pensar en él. "William no pienses en eso! Él ahora tiene una pareja y no te ama! Nunca lo hizo! Le borraste la memoria de lo que pasó, recuerdas?!" se dijo a sí mismo intentando desvanecer las ideas de su mente. –... N-no lo sé...- le respondió al otro.

-Imagina que no estás solo entonces- intentó el pelinegro de nuevo. –Estoy yo contigo...- su voz se volvió más suave conforme pronunciaba aquellas palabras, pero pronto se dio cuenta y rectificó apresurado. –Po-porque como somos amigos fui a dormir a tu casa...!

"Eso lo empeora!" se quejó William mentalmente, riendo un poco nervioso por fuera. –C-Claro!...- seguía intentando calmarse, pero el ascensor nuevamente comenzó a temblar creando un estrepitoso ruido que terminó asustándolos a ambos, por lo que Kevin no pudo evitar abrazar a Koiv protectoramente.

-Q-qué fue eso!?

-N-no pasa nada, de verdad! No te pasará nada mientras estés conmigo!- le respondió Stoley sacando el teléfono. Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes!? Pero igual fue una estupidez porque no había cobertura, aunque se hizo una suave luz y pudo ver el rostro del otro, quien correspondía el abrazo con fuerza y al sentir la luz abrió un poco los ojos, volviéndolos a entrecerrar para no encandilarse.

"... Rayos, espero que piense que es por los nervios..." pensó con el corazón queriendo salírsele del pecho, golpeándolo con violencia y rapidez cuando se percató de la posición en la que estaban. –Está bien! Confío en ti!

-Es gracioso...- rió Kevin ante el comentario. –Porque eso le dijo Rose a Jack cuando se enamoraron en el Titanic pero al final él murió congelado- soltó otra carcajada corta hasta que se relamió los labios y le miró de reojo. –... Supongo que no es el momento de darle a los reviews de tragedias...

Igualmente William rió por la referencia, aunque en cierto punto era inquietante. –No creo que termines como él... m-mejor pensemos que todo saldrá bien... como al final de todas las películas de Disney- levantó la mirada para dirigírsela al asiático-americano y luego volvió a cerrarlos. Alrededor de ellos estaba muy oscuro para su gusto.

-Sí... hay que ser optimistas- dijo Kevin sonriendo y mirándole, para después desviar la mirada hacia otro lado acomodándose y cuando volvió a mirar al otro le vio en aquella posición, con los ojos cerrados... la suave luz del teléfono le iluminaba la parte posterior del rostro de manera blanquecina y aún así los labios parecían tener cierto color... y estaban húmedos, señal que se los había mordido o relamido por los nervios. Sin darse cuenta se estaba inclinando sobre él sin saber que Will había entreabierto los ojos, notando aquello.

"... no, deben ser jugarretas de mi mente!" sus nervios aumentaron y miró los labios de Kevin tan cerca, sintiéndose tentado a besarlo o dejarse besar. Stoley seguía nervioso y notó los nervios del chico con goggles, así que le tomó una mano y la apretó. Los cms entre sus labios eran escasos cuando el ascensor 'recobró vida', iluminándose e iniciando de nuevo con el movimiento, haciendo que ambos se separasen de golpe.

-Oh! ah... a-al fin!- exclamó Will mientras Kevin carraspeaba, estaba aliviado en cierta forma pero odiaba que hubiera terminado aquella situación tan comprometedora, acaso lo que había sucedido era cierto? O sólo jugarretas de su mente?... todo eso comenzaba a confundirlo, por qué si Kevin estaba con Clyde había intentado besarlo?

"N-no, fue mi imaginación" intentó convencerse. "Además... él está con Clyde, es mejor que se haya terminado ese momento antes de que algo peor pasara" pensó acomodándose la bufanda, intentando no parecer nervioso y evitando mirarle. No dejaría que Kevin notara su sonrojo.

-Woooo, ha sido rápido- dijo Kevin después de un silencio incómodo que pareció tardar años al igual que la subida en el ascensor. Luego se levantó y le tendió la mano a Koiv. –Si la electricidad volvió pronto saldremos de aquí.

Cuando el Estonio tomó la mano del otro y empezaba a levantarse el ascensor hizo otro brusco movimiento, causando que el chico trastabillase y cayese sobre los brazos de Stoley por más que intentó evitarlo. El fuego volvió al rostro del asiático que le sujetó con fuerza por instinto y le miró directamente a los ojos.

Rápidamente el contrario subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos marrones del asiático. El pulso le temblaba y no podía pronunciar ni una sola palabra, dejándose hipnotizar por aquella mirada y acercándose un poco más, hasta que fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por el ascensor que al llegar directamente al último piso abrió sus puertas.

Fuera, se encontraban Clyde y Bebe, platicando animadamente tomados de manos mientras esperaban el elevador. Kevin se quedó un momento en shock cuando la puerta se abrió, mirando hacia afuera sin soltar a Will, pero sus instintos retardados por las hormonas lograron ponerse al día y se separó de él al instante.

-C-Clyde!?- su mirada fue desde su novio hacia la chica y luego hacia las manos tomadas. –Qué... qué hacéis?- murmuró simplemente, incrédulo por lo que sus ojos veían.

OOOOOOOO

CHAN CHAN CHAN!... huehuehue qué pasará ahora? Nadie lo sabe huhuhu


End file.
